


Bubbles in the Sea

by EpicNightStalker



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Depression, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Service Dogs, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNightStalker/pseuds/EpicNightStalker
Summary: Eridan and his family are coming to terms with one another. Dualscar is learning to accept Eridan's depression and Cronus' sexuality, Cronus is reaching back out to Eridan and Dualscar. Eridan is still learning to not push them away. However Eridan's first new year at high school is going to be a tough challenge even with his new service dog, Bubbles the golden Labrador.Stay tuned!





	Bubbles in the Sea

Eridan sat in the room, clutching Bubbles leash. It was their last session at Dogs for Joy and Eridan was tense. He had been doing these sessions for a while but he was still discontent. What if he ruined Bubbles? What if Dad and Cronus did? What if, what if people laughed? A storm started brewing in the back of Eridan's mind, weighing it down. People at school were going to laugh. What sort of fucked up kid at the age of twelve needed a service dog because they were sad and angry all the time? Something heavy was placed upon Eridan's lap. Was there always a pounding in his ears? His eyes focused again, the pounding becoming a slow boom. It was Bubbles to the rescue, her brown eyes looking up at him. Eridan let out a breathe he hasn't known he had been holding. "Thank you Bubbles."

"Oh, did somethin' happen Eri?" Cronus turned his head away from the counter and asked him. Bubbles lifted her head.  
"Uh, yeah." Eridan replied. Cronus had been helping Eridan out with this whole thing. He was the one in the first place to suggest that they get Eridan a service dog when he was diagnosed with MMD about a year back. It took a while for Eridan and Dad to warm up to it but once they did it was all smooth sailing from there. They talked to Eridan's doctor about it who recommended them to a new non-profit service called Dogs for Joy. It was unlike most places that trained service dogs because the targeted people who had depression, bi-polar and anxiety to a level of causing everyday activities to become difficult.

"Alright Eri, everything is signed and paid for, let's head off." Cronus walked over to Eridan. "Hey kiddo, everything is going to be fine. You don't have to worry."  
"They're all gonna laugh at me at school Cro and you know it."  
"Even so, Bubbles is going to be there for you. First year of high school is always the hardest but you can do it"  
Eridan nodded his head. She was going to be there, but was it enough?

"Common, let's go to the car."  
Eridan waved to the receptionist as they left and she gave him a warm smile. It was a bit weird to be bringing Bubbles home. She walked between them, already doing her job of keeping people away from Eridan. Eridan grimaced.

The drive was a quiet drive. Cronus looked over occasionally to check on Eridan and Bubbles in the backseat.  
"Alright back there chief?"  
Eridan nodded his head. More content then he has been in a while. The drive is an hour long and already having Bubbles next to him was making him feel better.

"That's good. You don't know it Eri, but me and Dad are both excited for Bubbles to finally come home with us. Looking forward to maybe seein' you smile yeah?" Cronus nodded his head to himself. "Just wanna let you know we are all here to support you okay? Even Kanny's excited for you." Cronus smiled in the rear view mirror and Eridan sighed.

"We'll see Cro. I mean who knows, she might get run over accidently on the way to school or somethin'." Eridan chuckled half-heartedly and Cronus frowned.  
"Oww common chief don't be like that! You're just being bad news. Remember we talked about all this... negative shizz and stuff. Gotta look at the bright side! Look at Bubbles and tell her you're hopein' to spend alot time with her."  
"Cro she's a dog I aint doin' it."  
"You betta do it Eri so help me I will park this car!"  
"Cronus!"  
I'm pulling over!"  
"Fine!" Eridan huffed. "I hope to spend a lot of time with Bubbles."  
"Aww Eri you can do better then that. Tell it to her with a smile." Cronus nodded his head a few times with a smile on his face. Eridan looked at Bubbles and didn't say anything.

Cronus felt his heart drop. They didn't say anything for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

 

Eridan stood in front of the house with Bubbles by his side. He looked at the house and felt... nothing. There were too many bedrooms, too much space. All the walls were white and painful. He may call it home but many times has Eridan felt like running away. Many times more, Eridan felt like never leaving. Things were about to be different now, but it didn't feel that way even with Bubbles leash in his hand.  
Cronus patted Eridan on the back softly. "Alright chief?"  
Eridan nodded his head. "Yeah." Eridan stepped out and started walking up the stairs slowly. These stairs always took it out of him. Suddenly there was a slight pull on the leash and Eridan was moving just slightly faster. Eridan looked down and realised that Bubbles was eager to get up the stairs. Maybe she was excited to entre her new home? Nonetheless Cronus passed both of them and Eridan decided to pick up pace a little.  
He was still echausted when he got to the front door that Cronus was holding open.  
"Hey Dad, we're home! Come meet Bubbles." Cronus called out, closing the door behind them. Eridan and Cronus didn't really move from the front door, Daniel's shoes were echoing as he came down the stairs.  
"Welcome home." Daniel nodded to his sons who nodded back when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "And Bubbles! It's so nice to finally meet you." Daniel reached his hand down to pat her.  
"You can't do that Dad. She isn't allowed pets or treats while she has her service gear on." Eridan said hurriedly. Dad would know this if he came to any of the sessions.  
"Ahh. Truly in work mode then. When can I pat her?"  
"Whenever she isn't doing her job which is going to be most of the time."  


Daniel nodded his head. "Okay son." A small frown graced his face and he shifted his feet. "I know I haven't been here a lot for you but I hope things get better from now on."  
Eridan screwed his face up. "They probably won't I mean, not a lot of things seem to be going right in this family."  
"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, his brow drawn further in.  
"I heard you telling Cro, Dad. You're company is is slowly going bankrupt. We're gonna be poor."  
"Eridan-"  
"Hey, at least it's an oil company. Now the ocean is gonna be better off." Eridan laughed humourlessly. Daniel's face was left blank.  
"Everything for Bubbles is set up in your room. We will talk about this later." Was his last words before he walked off.

Cronus lifted his hand near Eridan's back and tapped it slightly before putting his hand down. "I'll... I'll come by later and we can chill yeah?" Cronus asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright kiddo." Cronus turned around and walked out the door again. Eridan looked down. He didn't know when she started leaning against him but she was there, supporting him. Her big brown eyes look up at him with no judgement. Eridan felt tired. He began his decent up another flight of stairs to his bedroom.


End file.
